Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso
Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso is the Tier 4 Trainer for the Imperial Inquisition squadron. He can be found at 2382, -3902 on the ground floor inside the Emperor's Retreat, on Naboo, same room as Darth Vader. Pilot Missions Patrol the Dathomir System Patrol the Dathomir System Dathomir system (Empire Blockade is the closest hyperspace point). You are sent to the Dathomir system to investigate unauthorised activity. Find out whats going on. Follow the navigation waypoints. At the third waypoint you are sent to investigate possible unauthorised activity. Inspect the Crystal Smuggler You find the "Crystal Runner". After disabling its two weapons, you may approach and inspect the ship... You are told this is the cargo you are looking for. Disable its Engine or Reactor and board to transfer the Glowing Crystals. The ship is well armed and hits hard. * 1 Tier 4 YT-1300 "Crystal Runner". You will then receive a mission alert... Destroy the Mercenary Ambush Just kill your opponents : * 6 Tier 4 Scyk M3-A "Coynite Pulsar". Then you receive your next assignment. Deliver the Crystals Travel to the rendezvous waypoint and dock with a Lambda shuttle to transfer the crystals. On the way to the shuttle you will be attacked by waves of Tier 4 fighters. Do not let them stop you getting to the shuttle. * 4 Tier 4 Kimogila M12-L "Coynite Neutron". Return to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Rewards: * 10000 Credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * A level 7 Sienar Design Systems "Boltdriver". Capture the Crystal Smuggler Capture the Crystal Smuggler You are sent back to the Dathomir system (Hyperspace to Empire Blockade) to capture a vessel that has just left the surface of the planet. Follow the waypoints until you find the Crystal Smuggler Transport vessel. Disable it. You find more unauthorised cargo. Escort the ship through the system. Destroy : * 1 Tier 4 Kimogila M12-L "Coynite Neutron". A distress message is received from a recon ship. Rescue the Recon shuttle Travel to the Lambda shuttle and dock to assist it with repairs. Escort the recon vessel through the system, fighting off any occasional attackers : * 1 Tier 4 Dunelizard "Coynite Quasar". Next will be a "Surprise Attack"... Destroy the Coynite Ambush Kill all : * 6 Tier 4 Scyk M3-A "Coynite Pulsar". Then you receive a mission update... Capture a Coynite Neutron Disable the Coynite Neutron reactor or engine. * 1 Tier 5 Kimogila M12-L "Coynite Neutron". * 4 Tier 4 Scyk M3-A "Coynite Pulsar" Then escort it through the system fighting of any attackers: * 1 Tier 4 Scyk M3-A "Coynite Pulsar". Return to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Rewards: * 10000 Credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * A level 8 Cygnus "Holoscreen" Shield Generator. Intercept a Coynite Message Intercept a Coynite Message You are sent back to the Dathomir system (Emperor's Hand is closest hyperspace point) to intercept a Coynite transmission. Head to the waypoint and wait for the transmission to start. Fighting off any attackers, stay within a few thousand km from the transmission point. Note that the attackers will start with 3 and then increase by one for each wave of attackers, until you have 9 attackers in the last wave. Disabling rather than destroying is a recommended tactic when soloing this mission. Dropping off the Transmission Travel to the waypoint and meet a Lambda shuttle, fighting off any attackers on the way. Again you will start with 3 attackers and that will increase by one with each subsequent wave. Do not hang around to fight off each wave; instead, get to the shuttle and dock with it to transfer the transmission and stop the waves of attacks. Destroy the Escort Travel to the waypoint of a Coynite Ye-4 Gunboat and 9 escorts. This portion is timed. If you do not destroy it in about 5 to 10 minutes, it will leave the area and you will fail the mission. Destroy both the Gunboat and all the escorts; calling in a bomber strike against the gunship may be helpful. Return to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Rewards: * 10000 Credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * Republic Sienar Systems Special Durasteel (Level 8 Ship Armor) Escort the Prison Shuttle Escort the Prison Shuttle Travel back to the Dathomir System (Hyperspace to Dark Force) and rendezvous with a prison shuttle. Escort it through the system, engaging any attackers along the route. * 2 waves of 4 tier 4 ships Capture The Prison Break Shuttle A prison shuttle is trying to make a break for freedom, you must disable it before it leaves the system. Escort the shuttle through the system, destroying any attackers that try to stop you. * 1 YT-1300 to disable * 5 tier 4 fighters to eliminate If you are not going to let us go, just kill us. Anything is better than going back to that cursed planet. Destroy The Prison Break Shuttle You are sent a waypoint to intercept another prison shuttle that is trying to leave the system. Destroy it and any escorts before they escape the system. * 1 YT-1300 * 5 Tier 4 craft Destroy The Prison Break Shuttle Part II Another ship has been detected leaving the planet. Destroy it and any ships accompanying it. * 1 YT-1300 * 8 Tier 4 craft Battle The Coynite Fighters Imperial High Command is sending you to assist the TIE 701st Wing, who have assembled to destroy the Coynite. You must keep them alive. They are essential to the protection of the Dathomir Sector. Destroy all the Coynite ships. * 1 Freighter, treat as a gunship * 10 Tier 4 craft Return to Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso, who will then send you to Grand Admiral Niall Declann. Rewards: * 10000 Credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * Republic Sienar Systems Advanced Military Grade (Level 8 Ship Reactor) Duty Missions Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Imperial Inquisition Category:Naboo NPCs